Comment voit-il ce monde ?
by Kyojo-Chan
Summary: La Shippuden Académie regorge d'adolescents d'une grande intelligence mais pas tous très net. Deidara peut en témoigner dés son arriver, ce lycée était carrément bizarre mais ça l'amuse plus qu'autre chose. (Résumé pourri) / MadaDei


**Titre :** _Comment voit-il ce monde ?_

**Auteur : **Kyojo-Chan

**Genre :** Romance, Humour, Violence,

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, rien n'est à moi.

**Couple :** MadaDei, y a pas assez de fics sur eux, c'est bête.

**Résumé : **La Shippuden Académie regorge d'adolescents d'une grande intelligence mais pas tous très net. Deidara peut en témoigner dés son arriver, ce lycée était carrément bizarre mais ça l'amuse plus qu'autre chose. (Résumé pourri)

**Rating : **T pour l'instant

**Musique que vous**** pouvez écouter en la lisant :** Everybody Fool (Evanescence), All About us (He is We feat Owl City), Perfect Enemy (t.A.T.u)

**Note :** Première fiction, première school fic !

j'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Un bruit sourd retentit dans la chambre de Deidara, ce qui lui arracha un grognement, il n'était vraiment pas du matin. Il ouvrit malgré tout les yeux pour sortir de sa torpeur, il ne bougea pas pour autant et resta à fixer le plafond pendant un long moment, et enfin, il se leva, bien qu'en affichant son mécontentement, et s'étira pour enfin aller d'un pas lent vers sa salle de bain. Il se déshabilla lentement et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui relaxer les muscles et le réveiller petit à petit. Il sorti de la douche et attrapa une serviette qu'il enroula autour de ses hanches et une autre qui lui servait à sécher ses longs cheveux. Maintenant se jouer la partie la plus importante au monde ; faire sa coupe. Cela semblait idiot mais pas pour lui, comme il le disait si bien, ses cheveux sont sa vie.<p>

Il se plaça devant le miroir et attrapa son peigne et jeta la serviette qui enrouler ses cheveux, au sol. Il brossa lentement ses cheveux de bas en haut, histoire de ne pas en arracher, puis quand il eut fini, il attacha une petite partie de ses cheveux et arrangea sa mèche qui cacher son oeil gauche.

**«** Parfait ! Hm.** »** Lâcha-t-il en se contemplant quelque temps.

Une fois son admiration finit, il retourna dans sa chambre et enfila un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche qu'il recouvrit d'un veston noir ainsi qu'une cravate bleue nuit. Il tourna la tête vers son réveil, qui afficher maintenant 6h30,il eut une petite grimace en constatant qu'il était enavance,non que c'était embêtant mais,il se dit qu'il aurait dû rester dans son lit plus longtemps. Il soupira et attrapa son sac et une valise puis il descendit dans la cuisine où il y trouva sa mère, perdu dans ses pensées, sa tasse devant elle et une autre au bout de la table, signifiant que son père était passé par là et qu'il était parti travailler. Il saisit untoast et embrassa sur la joue sa mère qui lui gratifia par un sourire.

**« -** Alors ? Prêt pour ton premier jour Deichou ?** »** Interrogea sa mère en buvant une gorger de son café.

Il haussa les épaules et croqua son toast, à vrai dire ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

**«** - Je n'en ai rien à faire. Hm.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas me manquer...**» **Ne pu s'empêcher de chouiner sa mère, ce qui fit apparaître un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres du blond. **« - **Mon petit garçon sera si loin de moi !

**-** Tu abuse maman ! Je serais en internat que la semaine, et je reviens le week-end mamam, et je serais à même pas 10 minutes d'ici, ce n'est pas la mort, Hm.

**-** Mouais... Bon dépêche toi de manger, je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard !

**-** Dis plutôt que tu veux vite te débarrasser de moi ! Et que ce tu viens de faire n'était que la pure comédie ! Hm.

**-** ...Griller !** »**

A cette phrase, les deux se mirent à rire. Deidara avait toujours apprécié vraiment sa mère, elle comment s'y prendre avec lui, enfin c'est normal, c'est sa mère.

Il prit une tasse de café et la bu d'une traite et fini de manger son toast.

**«** - C'est bon, tu peux te débarrasser de moi maintenant.

- Enfin !** »** Dit-elle en se levant.

Elle prit ses clefs pendant que Deidara reprit son sac et sa valise, qu'il alla fourré dans le coffre de la voiture, après que celle-ci fut ouverte par sa mère.

Il grimpa au siège du mort et mit sa ceinture. Le -court- voyage se passa dans les rires, la mère du blond disant qu'elle avait hate de pouvoir faire de sa chambre un bureau pendant la semaine, Deidara lui disait qu'il avait hate que elle ne le colle plus et d'être enfin libre. Une fois arriver, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

**«** - Tu vas me manquer mon chou.

- Toi aussi, Hm.** »**

Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis sorti de la voiture et alla récupérer ses affaires. Il fut impressionné par la grandeur de l'endroit, il entra, se frayant un chemin dans la foule et se dirigea vers le bureau du principal. Mais c'était être trop confiant, il ne savait pas du tout où était le bureau, et l'académie était si grande qu'il lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se perdre. Il maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante, il parcourut plusieurs couloirs, sachant pourtant que ça n'allait pas l'aider. Il soupira puis entra dans une salle au hasard où une dizaine de paires de yeux le regardait comme si il était un extra-terrestre. Il ne perdu pas pour autant son sang froid devant toutes ses personnes et les discussions qu'il avait provoqué.

**« - **Vous désirez jeune homme ? ** »** L'interpella le professeur en haussant un sourcil.

Deidara prit une grande inspiration, se dictant d'être le plus poli possible.

**« -** Je cherche le bureau du principal, pouvez-vous m'indiqué où il est ? Hm.

**-** Bien sur, 3 ème étage, porte 4 en partant de la droite, vous verrez, la porte est plutôt...Voyante. ** »** Répondit le professeur non sans un sourire.

**«** - Merci, hm.** »** Il ferma la porte aussitôt et se dirigea vers les escalier pour accéder au 3ème étage sans attendre. Il allait vers la 4ème porte et haussa un sourcil une fois arriver devant. Comme l'avait dit le professeur, la porte ne passait pas inaperçu... Elle était bleue fluo avec des poissons peint dessus, quel goût étrange pensa le blond. Il toqua et pénétra dans le bureau.

**«** - Bonjour.

**-** Oh bonjour Monsieur... Iwa, c'est bien ça ?

**-** Oui, hm.

**-** Très bien ,alors... Bienvenue, je suis le principal, Monsieur Kisame.

**-** Enchanter.

**-** De même. Alors, vous êtes dans la classe 3°A, voici votre emploi du temps ainsi que les clefs de votre chambre qui se situe dans le 4 ème étage, vous la partagerez avec un autre élève. Des questions ? ** »** Il avait dit ça à une vitesse folle tout en lui tendant les clefs de sa future chambre.

Deidara saisit les clefs en gardant une expression neutre, malgré la rapidité de Kisame, il avait réussi à comprendre la phrase sans peine.

**« -** Non, hm.

**-** Bien, allez déposer vos affaires dans votre chambre, vous n'aurez pas cours de la matinée pour vous laissez le temps de ranger tout ça. Bonne journée

**-** Merci à vous aussi.** »**

Il sorti du bureau, étonné que l'entrevue n'est durée même pas 5 minutes. Heureux d'être libre de sa matinée,il se dirigea d'un pas presser vers sa chambre, curieux de savoir comment elle était. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et son sac et sa valise au sol. Il regarda la pièce de long et en large,elle avait l'air confortable, des lits en bois avec des couvertures en soi rouge accorder aux coussins,une bibliothèque marron nappé d'un peu de rouge, deux grandes armoires marrons, une table de chevet rouge à côté de chaque lit et enfin des rideaux rouges. Deidara l'à trouva vraiment très jolie, quoi qu'un peu simple mais jolie. Il alla dans la salle de bain qui était plus grande qu'une salle de bain moyenne mais restant dans la simplicité, une cabine de douche, des toilettes,un évier et une grande baignoire, décorer que de blanc marbré, il retourna dans la chambre et ouvrit l'une des armoires qui était rempli que de vêtements noir et blanc.

**« **Bien, ça doit être l'armoire de l'autre, hm.** »** Dit-il pour lui même en refermant l'armoire.

Il tourna les talons vers l'autre armoire, cette fois-ci vide, qu'il remplit de ses vêtements, une quinzaine de minutes après,qui avait paru des heures pour le blond, il fini son rangement et referma l'armoire. Il sorti son portable de sa poche pour voir l'heure. Il était 10h03, il avait encore deux bonnes heures avant d'aller manger et donc encore trois heures et demi avant d'aller en cours. Il eut un grand sourire à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire de son temps libre. Il attrapa les sacs d'argile que contenait précieusement une poche de sa valise, et alla chercher un peu d'eau dans la salle de bain puis s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit qu'il pensait être le sien pour commencer à modeler toutes sortes de chose. Il mouilla un peu d'argile et entama le modelage d'un oiseaux. Il ne remarqua pas le temps qui passer à une vitesse folle, tant il était absorbé par son art, il avait modelé une bonne dizaine d'oiseaux et de libellules.

Deidara sursauta quand la porte claqua, se qui le fit rater l'aile de son oiseaux, il fronça les sourcils et grogna.

**« -** J'peux savoir ce que tu fous dans ma chambre toi ?** »** Demanda celui qui avait débarqué dans la chambre.

Deidara se retourna lentement vers celui qui avait osé le faire rater son oeuvre. Le blond fut choqué par son visage, des cheveux longs d'un noir de jais, un visage fermé ne laissant voir aucune expression, mais ce qui le choqua le plus c'était ses yeux onyx qui l'hypnotisé étrangement.

**«** J't'ai posé une question la blonde.** »**

Le blond tiqua à ce surnom et se leva d'un bond. Il s'approcha de celui l'énervé après seulement quelques minutes.

**«** - Pardon ?!

**-** Oh ? La blonde à un problème ?** »** Répondit l'autre avec un sourire amusé ce qui arracha un grognement au blond.

**«** - Bon, pas que cette conversation m'ennuie mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fous ici.** »**

Le blond prit tout son courage pour ne pas insulter l'autre et garder son calme, l'autre devait être son colocataire et donc il devrait cohabiter avec l'autre pendant toutes l'années. Mais si l'autre recommençait, alors cette fois ci, la guerre sera déclarée.

**«** - Je suis Deidara, hm. Et cette chambre est, maintenant, aussi la mienne. Et je te prierais de ne PAS m'appeler la blonde, j'suis un mec, hm.

**-** Et si j'ai pas envie la blonde ?** »** Avait il répondu non sans un petit rire d'amusement qui énerva Deidara.

La "guerre" était déclarée.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? Ce chapitre m'a pris une demie journée, et y a que 1 882 lettres ._. Pour moi, le premier chapitre et toujours le plus dure à écrire, j'suis plus à l'aise pour le milieu de l'histoire haha... Review ? *puppy eyes*<p> 


End file.
